


Gtfo

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, heartbeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I can’t exp— , the hell you can’t!





	Gtfo

Hey wait up mate I hear ron call after me trying to catch up with me. So what is it? You want to come with me later to diagon alley? I'll have to pass sorry I got a date with severus smiling widely. 

  
  


If you change your mind just meet in my dorms after practice hearing the disappoint in his voice. “ I wonder what's his problem feeling irritated, I was turning around to confront but he had disappeared.

Sighing I lifted my bag back over my shoulder heading towards severus classroom. I was surprised to see it empty thinking I should wait a couple of more minutes to see if he would return.

  
  


I was getting restless just standing there before I know it seconds turned into minutes. I decided I had enough when it past 30 minutes later. He probably stood me up or happen to forget shoving those thoughts away. Something must have came up not sure of myself I lifted my self up from the cold floor deciding I would just go to his mannor.

  
  
  


I knocked a couple of times but sev hadn't open up getting frustrated I just standed there looking like a complete fool. Then I happen to forgot severus he gave me a key then searching for it in my bag.

  
  


Severus you there? after no reply I headed for our bedroom feeling nervous all of sudden. I turned the knob walking in I felt horrified to see severus deep inside astoria greengrass. My mouth hanged open with shock her ugly moans filled my ear she sounded like a cow. You bastard what the hell Is this I stormed to the bed trying not to let the tears fall

  
  


Get out I yelled to her before I hex you into next week. She quickly scrambled to her feet pulling on her clothes as if it were a competition. I looked at her with disgust I just wanted to slap both them silly.

  
  
  


I can exp--- , the hell you can't! this is the third time I let you slide with this I'm through with you storming out of the room leaving the cheating bastard behind for good.

 


End file.
